


Sun Valley

by mattysones



Category: South Park
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WAFF, consensual missionary position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy seemed to sense him feeling sentimental, because she smiled and trailed her fingers over his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I like Stendy I dunno. Comments are appreciated.

_And it happened in Sun Valley, that you took a spill and so did I_

 

\---

When Stan's eyes blinked with the first strains of sunlight peeking through the curtains his nose was between a pair of shoulder blades. He smiled lazily and shifted so his cheek pressed against the soft skin, the smell of lingering sweat faint under the remnants of Wendy's perfume. She liked the softer, fruitier scents, but when he held her close her natural smell was warm and sweet, inviting him to close his eyes and memorize the raise of her every breath, the tangle of her hair over her shoulder.

Wendy flexed her legs when she felt him move. He knew her toes were stretching with the rest of her – back arching and muscles tingling from the residual nighttime stillness that had been interrupted by the morning's whispers. He didn't like that she was stretching away from him and slipped his arm over her hip and stomach, still warm from being under the covers. His hand rested under her breast to tug her closer but not hard enough to demand, just ask that she didn't leave yet. She hummed and moved her arm over her head to get comfortable again, sinking back into his chest and the rest of his body like they were supposed to meld together.

They were getting warm under the blankets and would have to move soon. For now Stan was happy to look at the curve of his wife's hip disappear under the covers – pale and soft, little white stretchmarks illuminated by the light. They needed to get some proper curtains so they weren't waking at six every time they had a day off together. New curtains hadn't happened for two years and he liked how the sun made Wendy's skin glow.

He moved his fingers against Wendy's ribs and felt her shift against his hand. Wendy groaned as he petted her awake, stretching again and settling. Stan felt her butt press against his hips, bringing awareness for the first time that he was getting hard, but not urgently. Her breasts were cold. He reached to pull the covers.

Wendy sighed and fell asleep. Stan quickly followed.

What followed were fleeting dreams he couldn't quite remember – they were very important while they happened, but when they became upsetting he would open his eyes and there was Wendy, still breathing evenly against him. His panic would calm. She was all he needed for now.

Not much was needed to wake him completely; Wendy always slept longer. When consciousness started creating gaps between his dreams he was aware that Wendy hand her hand over his, rubbing his fingers between hers. He mumbled and curled his body around hers, pressing his hips against the back of her thighs. Wendy moaned quietly and slid a leg to press his apart. Stan smiled sleepily and found her breast to tweak a nipple.

“Mornin' ...” He said to her shoulders.

Wendy rolled onto her back. There was a brief shuffle as Stan rearranged them so he could lay with his head on her breasts, their sides tucked neatly together. Wendy slid her fingers through his hair and watched him through her lashes in the late morning light. He vaguely wondered if she saw him the way he saw her on days like today.

Wendy seemed to sense him feeling sentimental because she smiled and trailed her fingers over his cheek, brushing the pads of her fingertips over his eyelids so he felt sleepy and calm.

“G'morning.” She said quietly, sleep still lodged in her voice.

Stan opened his eyes when her fingers left, sliding a hand up her side to palm her breast. She huffed through her nose, lips quirked.

“There are other bits.” She said.

Stan kept his expression serious, like her nipples required intense inspection, “I know.”

“You're silly.”

Stan grinned as he tugged at her nipples, “Well, boobies.”

“Oh my god.” Wendy laughed. She gently pulled his hair to encourage him upward.

Stan quieted her with a quick kiss to her neck – Wendy did not tolerate morning breath – before ducking his head down to catch a nipple in his mouth, rubbing the underside of her breast with his hand. Wendy moaned this time, arching her shoulders to press into him.

Encouraged, Stan slid a hand downward to gently press his fingers against her slit, asking permission. Wendy shivered, wiggled and opened her legs, sighing when her folds were spread open. Stan dipped lower, feeling the mix of her wetness and his own fluids from last night. Wendy pressed up her hips, encouraging him to continue spreading the moistness over her folds, finding her clit smoothly.

Wendy sucked in a breath, eyes darkening.

Stan smiled, pleased with himself.

She grunted and tugged him up, spreading the leg he wasn't laying on to make more room. “C'mon.” She murmured as she kissed under his ear, “I'm hungry.”

“I dunno.” Stan held back from smirking, nuzzling her neck. He belayed himself as he settled between her thighs, reveling as her knees moved to press against his hips. “I need to brush my teeth.”

Wendy nipped at his ear impatiently, “You're full of shit.”

Stan's breath hitched when she reached to grab his cock, pressing a thumb against his head to smear precome.

She snickered, “That's what I thought.”

Stan dipped his head to watch her pull at his cock, finding the sight of her gently pulling at him arousing and frustrating. She never touched firmly enough, but that almost made it better. He rocked his hips into her hand.

She smiled as she wiggled lower, pressing the head of his cock against her folds and rubbing him back and forth. Stan sighed happily and let her play with their sexes until she was content and positioned him above her entrance.

Wendy's expression went almost sleepy – she reached her arms around his neck and tugged him down, needing him closer. She nuzzled his cheek with her own, feeling his stubble against her skin, wincing when she felt him start to push into her, still sore from last night and not quite as wet as she could be.

Stan buried his face into her neck. “You okay?” He mumbled, slowing.

Wendy moaned and canted her hips upward, feeling the full drag of his cock inside her. She tangled her fingers in his hair and spread her knees apart and up, urging him inside. She felt the change from slow, lazy morning sex to something a little more purposeful. Stan pushed in completely and Wendy felt herself pulse, his cock settling into place and rubbing against all the parts that made her hot and moan and need him to stay close, even just for a moment. She pressed her breasts against his chest and hugged him down onto her, just wanting him there, smothering her with his heat. Stan seemed content to lay on top of her as she petted him, both wrapped in a hazy, warm, sex fog that narrowed their world to only them.

Wendy shuddered when she felt Stan's cock flex in her. She spread her legs and pushed up her hips, earning a vibrating moan from Stan as he was finally stirred into motion. Wendy's nerves lit from deep in her belly, and she released a tiny moan when Stan propped himself on his hands and rocked, grinding more than thrusting because that's what Wendy preferred. Her clit wasn't getting rubbed but the angle is perfect, making her stomach clench as she arched into him, moaning and aware that he was watching her flush.

Her clit pulsed and suddenly she was much wetter than before and she wanted Stan to come in her. They had already agreed to no condoms, so instead of asking him to stop she opened her eyes and pulled his head down to give him a dry kiss, moaning as his rocking picked up pace. She left him with a light nip to his lower lip and settled back into the bed.

Stan sat up and brought her leg up with him. Wendy wiggled with discomfort at the change in position until he inched closer into her. She moaned when he slid in deeper, and watched as his expression turned focused like he did when he was about to come. His bangs started to stick to his forehead from the slight sheen, and his breathing labored. He turned his head to kiss her knee as he tried to distract himself.

Wendy arched her hips, loving the fullness, the soreness from before turning into a pleasurable ache like yoga stretches – she purposely clenched herself on Stan's cock and loved the weak moan from him, too. Her head grew fuzzy as she became more aware of the heat building in her groin, like a tiny sun waiting to be released in waves. Stan was nearing his end though, and she spread her free leg a little in an attempt to hurry herself along but Stan felt the shift and shuddered, cheeks turning pink and his rhythm gone for a moment. Wendy felt him pulse in her and moaned shakily as he poured himself into her, the heat in her body going liquid for a moment as she nearly found her orgasm, but Stan curled on top of her before she could.

She whined as Stan gasped, cock still hard in her and she wondered if she could grind an orgasm while he was still in her.

“Hold on.” Stan mumbled into her ear. Wendy rubbed her legs against his hips and grabbed the bed sheets, too aroused to irritable.

Wendy felt the air cool on her breasts when he pulled away, feeling abandoned when his hips pulled away from hers. She looked down and where they had been joined, soaked mostly from him, a lot from herself.

“Stan.” She moaned.

Stan smiled faintly as he inspected his work, sliding his fingers to spread her labia. Wendy gasped weakly, her arousal buzzing like she'd been shocked with a stray wire. She was vibrating. She wouldn't take long.

Stan mumbled something affectionately, and she almost asked “what” but then he dipped his head between her legs and pressed his tongue flat against her clit. She shouted, mostly for theatrics but also because it felt good, her legs trembling as the heat snowballed into something bigger with every wide swipe over her heated clit. He pulled back so only the tip of his tongue touched, and that was it, Wendy released a small “uhn”from her throat and her orgasm washed over her in tense, tight vibrations.

She took a moment to realize he was watching her with his mouth still on her as she shook until the waves calmed down and she needed him to pull away. She reached to tug his hair between her fingers, getting too sensitive and he pulled away quickly, scrambling up so he can lay beside her again.

Wendy moaned and tucked herself into his chest, thighs wet and still aroused but happy to let him pet her hair.

They laid there like that for several minutes until he asked, “Still hungry?”

“Hrmp.” Wendy said, stretching her legs and rubbing her face against his neck, “Make me coffee and bacon.”

Stan kissed the top of her head, “'kay.” And started to slip away until the grasp Wendy had on his hand stopped him.

He looked over his shoulder, sitting naked on the edge of their bed. Wendy smiled sleepily at him and squeezed his hand before releasing him.

Stan stood, and starting puttering about to start the rest of their day.

 


End file.
